The present invention relates to the attachment of toilet bowls to the floor system where the connection is made to the drainpipes. More particularly to a device designed to repair the floor surface material located under the base of toilet bowls, where they are connected through the finished flooring material. The present invention is primarily designed to, but not restricted to repairing loose toilet bowl conditions by providing a rigid base which extends beyond the floor surface that is covered by the attachment rim of closet flanges without the need to disconnect the closet flange or remove flooring material. The device is structured to be flush mounted over the finish floor surface and fit under the attachment rim of the closet attachment flange. Toilet bowls are generally connected to the drain system with the use of a closet flange. The flange is affixed to the soil pipe and secured to the flooring system with screws or bolts that extend through the closet flange into the floor material located directly beneath it. The toilet bowl is secured to the closet flange with bolts which extend from the closet flange through the base of the toilet bowl. A wax seal is generally used to seal the connection of the toilet bowl to the closet flange. This seal is primarily what prevents the connection from leaking at floor level. The toilet bowl must be tightly connected to the floor system in order for the wax seal to be effective. If the connection is not secure it will allow the toilet bowl to tilt or wobble, the seal can be damaged and lose its effectiveness. A tight connection can be accomplished only over sound floor material. A secure connection also requires an adequate amount of floor material to exist between the attachment screw from the closet flange and the opening in the floor material. Often the hole for the drain pipe is cut irregular in shape or too large. This condition will not provide enough floor material between the fastening screw and the opening for the drain pipe to make a solid connection. There are some situations where the floor material around the opening is deteriorated or the composition of the material does not provide a secure gripping surface around the immediate opening for the fastening screws. An unsound connection from the closet flange to the flooring material could allow the toilet bowl to wobble or shift enough to damage the toilet bowl seal, causing the toilet to leak around the base. The repair flange will provide a solid base for attaching the closet flange to the floor system. The function of the repair flange is primarily but not restricted to, repairing loose toilet bowl connections. The repair flange is designed to fit in close relationship thereto around the neck of the closet flange between the floor material and the under side of the closet flange. The repair flange extends beyond the perimeter of the attachment rim of the closet flange and covers a larger area of floor material. This enables fastening of the repair flange to the floor material outside the area covered by the closet flange. In the past it has been necessary to make structural repairs to the floor system in order to repair a loose connection of the toilet bowl to the floor system. This, of course, is a difficult task and of considerable expense. Loose connections are often improperly repaired or left unrepaired because of this. The repair flange adds support to the floor material surrounding the drain pipe. There is thus a need for a device that can be easily installed and will effectively eliminate or repair loose toilet bowl and closet flange connections to the floor system.